Cuánto puede cambiar un Malfoy?
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Hermione está despechada (Por el imbécil, tarado de Ron) , y se da cuenta de que su único apoyo es un ex mortífago, Draco Malfoy, que tal vez aprendió mucho de la guerra, más de lo que la castaña esperaba
1. Chapter 1

No sé, pero este es el mejor—de dos fanfics—Dramione que he escrito en toda mi vida. No sé, me dio un ataque de inspiración y de odio a Ron, así que así salió este capítulo.

...

_El Maldito de Ronald_

—¡Hermione!—La llamó un pelirrojo corriendo tras de ella—¿Podrías venir?

—Entonces, me parece ilógico que los narg..¿Qué?—Ella hablaba con Luna Lovegood, volteó al escuchar su nombre—¿Ron?, claro. ¿Por qué no?, espérame Luna—Se marchó con Ron por el largo pasillo de Hogwarts, le costó mucho para que decidiera volver a estudiar en vez de ir a ser Auror.

—Lo que sucede es que... Bueno, esto es un poco incómodo..—Estaba sudando. Ella estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba hacia dónde iba eso—..Es que..Quiero romper contigo.

—¿Cómo?—Preguntó ella estupefacta. Le salían lágrimas en los ojos.—¿Por qué?—Dijo con un hilo de voz, la había perdido de la tristeza.

—Lo que sucede es que Lavender me pidió ser su novio...

—¡Y tú como el imbécil que eres, fuiste detrás de ella!¿No?—Las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas. Los demás empezaban a voltear hacia ellos.

—Hermione, cálmate estás empezando a llamar la atención..

—¡Cómo quieres que me calme!¡Maldito imbécil!—Se iba a marchar corriendo cuando la mano del Weasley se cerró en su muñeca—¡Suéltame!

—Sólo escúchame, perdóname..Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos..

—¿Amigos?—Repitió—¿¡AMIGOS?!...Vete al carajo, comadreja—Le dio una cachetada y un golpe con el tomo de quinientas páginas que estaba leyendo. Fue libre y corrió directamente a la cabaña de Hagrid.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?—Preguntó al ver a la castaña tan alterada.

—¡Ronald rompió conmigo por la estúpida de Lavender!—Gritó mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mojándolas.

—¿Cómo fue capaz de eso?—Estaba indignado de tal atrocidad.

—Y encima me pidió que siguiéramos siendo amigos..—Susurró tristemente.

—Cálmate, Hermione. Toma un poco de té—Le ofreció en una pequeña taza humeante..

—Gracias...

—Ya vuelvo, un estudiante me traerá unas pociones para los Augureys, te sorprenderías cuánto ha cambiado el chico...

—¿Quién?—Al menos había dejado de llorar.

—¿Dónde coloco la poción adormecedora...?¿Granger, qué haces aquí?—Allí mismo estaba Draco Malfoy, su compañero en la sala de premios anuales, salvado de Azkaban por ella al decir que era totalmente inocente, puesto que la salvó de un imperdonable.

—Hermione, está aquí porque la despecharon—Interrumpió Hagrid—Y puedes colocar la poción en la repisa de allí. No te lo creerías—Se dirigió a a la castaña—, Malfoy ha cambiado muchísimo. Ahora es más educado y respetuoso. Pero sigue siendo...Él.

—Hmp—Se resignó Hermione—No me sorprende—Apenas estaban en la primera semana del curso de séptimo año. Aún no había entrado en la sala, ni mucho menos hablado con el rubio, con todo, tenía todas sus cosas allí.

—¿Vas a ir a la sala de Premios Anuales, Granger?—Preguntó el rubio con una mirada interrogante.

—No lo sé—No sabía si querría andar caminando por los pasillos, podría encontrarse con él..

—Yo te acompaño..

—No hace falta, te lo aseguro—Aseguró, encontrándose con la mirada mercurio de el chico.

—Te dije que te acompaño, no te preocupes de la comadreja—Estaba convencida de que le leyó la mente.

—Si insistes...—Se resignó levantándose de la silla y parándose al lado de Draco—Nos vemos luego, Hagrid. Por favor, si Weasley te pide dónde estoy, no le digas nada. Pero llama a Luna e infórmale que me encuentro con Malfoy, que no se preocupe—Se marchó con el rubio y a medio camino de silencio volvió a hablar—¿Por qué eres así conmigo, Malfoy?

—Porque me siento mucho mejor, más libre—Dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

—Tu sonrisa es muy bonita, Malfoy—Acotó la castaña con una—Yo nunca te había visto sonreír.

—Es que no es habitual...tener una situación agradable. Eso es todo.

—¿Y tu madre?

—¿Narcissa?, ella está en la mansión Malfoy. Resulta que no fue a Azkaban, a diferencia de mi padre. La perdonaron por la guerra..Mira, ya llegamos. Podrías entrar conmigo y no te hacen preguntas. Nunca me dirigen la palabra por temor a que los asesine..—Su tono era sarcástico, como si no lo fuese a hacer. Tomó a Draco del brazo.

—Por supuesto. No me quiero encontrar a ese imbécil—Entraron y Hermione se encontró con una mirada azul y una verde, que la observaron detenidamente. Ella seguía agarrada al brazo del rubio—He...¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿Qué sucedió?—Preguntó Ginny abrazando a Harry—Vi que saliste corriendo...Y lo que menos esperaba es que volvieras con Malfoy..

—Draco, llámenme Draco. Estoy cansado de escuchar ese apellido, me tiene harto—Dijo corrigiendo a la pelirroja.

—Está bien, Draco...—Hermione tiraba del brazo del rubio pero éste ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué sucedió?—Inquirió ahora Harry—¿Por qué estás así?

—Pregúntale a la comadreja que se supone que es tu mejor amigo.—Cortó con ganas de marcharse, el rubio la entendió y se dejó llevar por la castaña—¡Nos vemos en la cena!—Les gritó a lo lejos.

...

¿Les gustó? Creo que me excedí con el odio a Ron... Pero no importa. Si dejan aunque sea tres reviews subo el siguiente capítulo. ¿Lo van a hacer?

SlenderGirl


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, a partir de este capítulo, empezaré a responder reviews. Me gusta tener una excusa para gastar el internet en fanfiction. Así que aquí viene el capítulo número dos (:LOL).

...

_Revelaciones no tan malas_

Harry corrió con su novia, hasta que se encontraron con Ron.

—¿Qué mierda le hiciste?—Preguntó Harry, estaba furioso.

—¡Nada!¡Yo sólo...!

—¡¿Tú sólo qué?!—Gritó Ginny ahora.

—...Rompí con ella por Lavender—Susurró. Subió la cabeza y las miradas de Harry y Ginny taladraban su cerebro.

—¡Maldita sea contigo, Ronald!—Le gritó colérica Ginevra—¡Lavender es una zorra!¡Todos lo saben!¡Tenías a una de las mejores chicas de Hogwarts contigo, que te amaba, que te quería sin importar tus idioteces y tú vienes y la apuñalas por la espalda!¡Maldita sea!

—¡No fue así!—Respondió de la misma forma el pelirrojo.

—¡Claro que sí!—Interrumpieron dos iguales: Fred y George (N/A:Resulta que con el cambio de Draco—Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor al que iba a explotar—, Fred logró esquivar la explosión y salir sólo con algunos raspones, al igual que George)—¡Nosotros vimos todo!—Dijeron al unísono.

—Hermione estaba hablando con Luna...—Empezó George.

—...Luego ÉL la llamó..—Continuó Fred a modo de poesía.

—..Le dijo toda la bomba de Lavender...

—...Y ella se marchó...

—...Llorando mucho mucho...—George hizo señal de estar llorando.

—...Con Hagrid corrió...

—..Luego con Malfoy se encontró...

—..¡Y él la besó!—Gritó Fred.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Hubo un grito entre los amigos.

—Ups, perdón, se me fue—Se disculpó apenado—Eso no ocurrió..o al menos no aún—Le susurró a su gemelo—Bueno, debemos marcharnos, sólo estábamos de paseo. Nos ofrecieron trabajo de medio tiempo para repeler bromas pesadas...

—Aunque nosotros las hacemos...—Completó con una sonrisa—Ah, lo sentimos tanto..

—Pero debemos irnos.—Desaparecieron ambos de la sala común tras una cortina de humo gris.

—¡Ellos están locos!—Gritó Ronald tratando de desviar la verdad—Ellos mien..

—No nos importa—Habló Harry—Serás mi mejor amigo. Pero eres un cabrón—Se marchó con Ginny de un brazo por el marco y Ron se quedó solo.

—¿Hermione?—Ella estaba sentada en el sillón cerca a la chimenea, mirando atentamente al rubio sentado frente a ella—¿Hermione?—No podía evitar pensar lo bonito que se oía su nombre en sus labios—¿Hermione?—Se acercó a ella y pudo ver de cerca su cabello rubio, casi blanco, sus ojos grises como el mercurio, su rostro perfilado y libre de impurezas, sus dientes blancos que se asomaban por su boca cuando hablaba—¡Hermione!—La tomó de los hombros y plantó un beso en sus labios. Ella estaba impactada, pero no por eso indignada, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía mariposas en el estómago, nunca fue así con Ronald. Al poco tiempo respondió a su beso, hasta que el estúpido (N/A: Porque el aire es estúpido) oxígeno los separase. Él se regresó a su asiento.

—Draco...—Murmuró sorprendida, tapando su boca con su mano.

—Este..Granger perdó..—Lo calló con otro beso más cariñoso.

—Oh Draco, Draco, Dragón..—Dijo contra su pecho, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él—Me sorprendiste mucho.

—¿De verdad?—La envolvió con sus brazos y la juntó más a él—Sabes, sólo lo hice para despertarte de tus pensamientos..¿Qué pensabas?, parecías muy concentrada.

—Pensaba que te veías hermosamente lindo.

—Eso lo sé, cálmate—Dijo con sorna y su sonrisa ladina.

—Tonto—Lo golpeó en el pecho y se recostó de nuevo, aspirando su aroma a mentas—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—Él se sonrojó, no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Porque me pareces la _hija de muggles_ más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Y fíjate, por favor, que son muchas.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Pero creo que ya es hora de que bajemos al Gran Comedor.

Bajaron al gran comedor llevando por el camino a los de primer año. Todos se sorprendieron de ver juntos a una serpiente y a una leona. La cena pasó tranquilamente, nadie dijo nada, nadie habló, ni siquiera uno de Slyterin . Al final se dieron un cariñoso beso y un susurro en el oído por parte del rubio.

—Te amo, nos vemos en el desayuno, voy a estar algo ocupado.—Y se marchó con los niños de primer año, parecían unos enanos.

—¡Hermione!—Le gritó encarándola cuando llegó al comedor—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS CON ESE...ESE TIPO!?

—Primero que nada—Contestó ella calmadamente—Su nombre es Draco. Segundo, tú no eres nadie para mandarme. Tercero, tú no eres mi novio, cuarto Draco es MI novio y no tienes derecho a insultarlo, quinto, déjame en paz—Y se marchó por un lado del estupefacto Weasley.

—¡Hermione!—Abrazó el ojigris a la chica—Perdóname por no haber ido contigo a la sala Común. Era todo un problema hacerlo—Ella le dio un beso frente al Weasley, que se volvió tan rojo como su cabello.

...

Asdfghjklñ. ¿Cómo me quedó? Necesito respuestas, sino no subo más capítulos. Se los juro por...¡Por mi cuarto que está hecho un completo desastre ahora mismo!¡Así que comenta!

SlenderGirl.


End file.
